


Nacido Bajo el Signo del Toro

by PinkyYoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyYoshi/pseuds/PinkyYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño empujón para cambiar un poco la rutina universitaria puede ser muy positivo, sobre todo cuando este cambio implica conocer a un serio y apuesto profesor de dibujo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacido Bajo el Signo del Toro

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa todos! me recomendaron publicar mi historia en esta pagina... no se usarla bien, espero no tener muchos errores  
> Bueno, como aclaraciones antes de comenzar a leer les aviso que este fic no tienen nada que ver con el libro de Florencia Bonelli, de hecho, no lo leí, pero me topé con el título en un supermercado y me llegaron mil ideas a la cabeza, finalmente lo robé para la historia. Sé que Eren no es de Tauro, pero los fanfics nos dan libertad de hacer lo que queramos con los personajes, en mi caso, cambiar el signo zodiacal.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, solos los uso para ponerlos en una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la original… y todo eso XD  
> Notas sobre el capítulo al final.

CAPITULO 1: Sobre mi familia y un rechazo amoroso  
-Así que… ¿“segunda luna de miel”? – me preguntó la profesional con cierto toque de interés… ese toque que a veces dudo si es real o es simplemente porque le están pagando para que me escuche.  
-Así dijeron…-contesté recordando.

~Hace dos meses~  
-¡Mikasa! ¡Eren!- Nos llamó la mujer con entusiasmo. Salí de mi habitación, en ropa interior somnoliento y de mal humor, no solo llegaba a las 3 A.M. de su “cita” sino que tenía el atrevimiento de entrar entre risas y gritos para despertarnos. Observé a Mikasa saliendo de la habitación de al lado vistiendo su pijama de verano que consistía en un camisón blanco con lunares negros, tenía su cabello negro enmarañado y una expresión casi tan molesta como la mía, solo que sin perder su eterna neutralidad, suspiramos casi en conjunto… ¿En qué clase de madre se había convertido la amorosa y responsable Carla después de que terminamos el colegio?  
Porque así era, un par de semanas después de nuestra “graduación”, mi tierna madre finalmente parecía haber encontrado nuevamente el “amor”, Mikasa y yo nos alegramos mucho por ella, ya que desde “el incidente” no había vuelto a salir con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas, y se volcó únicamente a nosotros, la casa y su trabajo. Pero de a poco esas citas fueron haciéndose más y más frecuentes y más y más largas, llegaron a pasar fines de semanas enteros sin que le veamos un pelo. ¡Realmente se había vuelto una adolescente hormonada! ¡Ni siquiera mis amigas se comportan de esa manera! (creo). En fin, me encontré caminando con resignación junto a mi hermana hasta el final del pasillo que conducía al comedor.  
-¡Chicos!- exclamó alegre la mujer de cabello castaño, del mismo tono que el mío, atado con una trenza cosida, se la veía super arreglada y jovial, con un vestido verde sin mangas con detalles bordados al estilo hindú en la zona del no tan pronunciado escote, el largo de este llegaba hasta las rodillas y llevaba en sus manos una campera de cuero sin muchos detalles color marrón oscuro, igual que sus sandalias.  
-Ahora nosotros somos los “chicos”- Le susurré con molestia a Mikasa que soltaba un profundo bostezo, y afirmaba disimuladamente mirándome de reojo.  
-¡Tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles!- Siguió eufórica Carla, me di cuenta que mis sospechas de que estaba ebria no eran acertadas del todo, bueno, tal vez solo un poco… lo que le pasaba a esta mujer era algo más, estaba radiante, rebosante de alegría, era como una joven a la que acababa de proponerle matrimonio el amor de su vida… -¡Nos casamos!-Un momento… ¡¿qué?!  
Lo que pasó a continuación fue aún más impactante, detrás de ella, apareció caminando del recibidor a la sala un hombre alto, de porte elegante y cabellos recogido para atrás, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris oscura con un discreto estampado en un tono apenas más oscuro…  
-¡¡¡¿Papá?!!!- Exclamamos casi al unísono Mikasa y yo, el sueño se me fué al instante, casi cuatro años sin ver a este personaje debido a un extenso “viaje de trabajo” y ahora se aparecían con este Martes trece. Miré a mi derecha, mi hermana tenía casi la misma expresión que yo, bueno, no tan efusiva, sin importar la situación ella siempre mantenía algo de tranquilidad en su rostro, pero realmente estaba sorprendida, lo sé –¡¿Que significa todo esto?!- pregunté entre sorprendido e indignado.  
-¡Eren, quita esa cara! Deberías estar feliz de que la vida le dé a tus padres una nueva oportunidad- Dijo Carla expresando reproche pero sin perder la expresión de felicidad.  
-Deben disculparme…-comenzó a hablar Grisha, mi padre, por primera vez en la noche –Todo este tiempo de ausencia fue para remendar mis errores y conseguir el perdón de tu madre Eren, sé que esto es extraño, pero creo que todo puede mejorar para nosotros-Explicó con una suave pero sincera sonrisa… si claro, como si enmendar cuatro años de ausencia total en la vida de sus hijos fuera tan fácil –la vida me (y Carla) me otorgaron poder devolverles lo que necesitaron siempre, y si bien sé que puede ser tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis hijos, tal vez sepan concederme un tiempo nuevo…  
Mikasa observaba sin expresión alguna, lo primero que hice fue mirarla a ella y tomar su mano para que se sienta apoyada, ella es la que se encontraba en la situación más incómoda, pero al fin y al cabo, nosotros somos casi adultos y estamos enfocados en nuestro futuro ¿que nos puede afectar lo que hagan estos dos viejos?  
-Está bien, hagan lo que quieran…-dije bajando el tono y relajando mis expresiones.  
-¡De eso queríamos hablar también!- comenzó nuevamente mi madre –Mañana mismo me trasladaré a la capital junto con Grisha, sé que es repentino, pero las cosas se dieron así, es su trabajo, y yo también conseguí un traslado a su empresa, asi que no tenemos tiempo que perder, y tengo que empacar mis cosas… Chicos los amo, pero creo que ya son adultos y pueden manejarse por su propia cuenta, como siempre, junto con su padre, estaremos apoyándolos económicamente y nada les va a faltar- ¿Adultos? ¡Momento! Retiro lo dicho… ¡¿quién carajos es esta mujer y dónde está mi verdadera madre?! Creo que mi cara estaba tan desfigurada ante la situación que esta extraña soltó una risa –Eren, ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero si soy yo, solo que finalmente me di cuenta que es hora de soltarte el cordón umbilical… solo un poco ¡voy a llamarte muy seguido, amor! –Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso en la frente. Sí, es mi madre, o por lo menos una versión muy bien hecha de ella.

-Y así, al día siguiente, solo nos dieron un número de cuenta bancaria a cada uno para retirar el dinero que nos vayan depositando y se marcharon dejándonos solos – Suspiré con fastidio finalizando el relato.  
-Está bien, pero tanto Mikasa como tu tienen casi 20 años, no deberías estar tan molesto- Comentó divertida mi “analista”, la doctora Hanji, mientras cruzaba sus largas piernas. Esta particular psicóloga, realmente sacó de mi mente el estereotipo que tenia de los de su clase. Los imaginaba serios e intimidantes, que solo querían sacarte información para decirte que estabas loco y nada más… pero con ella realmente me siento cómodo y relajado, incluso a veces me habla un poco de ella, para que pueda entrar más en ambiente de conversación. A pesar de estar siempre vestida de trajes, femeninos, pero trajes al fin, su personalidad fresca y divertida hace que uno entre con un buen espíritu a cada sesión “una buena estrategia para mantener y atraer más clientes”.  
-Lo que me molesta es que si me considera tan capaz e independiente, porque tanto ella como Mikasa se empeñan en que me haga tratar ¡no estoy loco!- Finalicé con un bufido molesto.  
-Tal y como un toro…- Escuché decir suavemente a la doctora Hanji, no pude ver su expresión, pero si un brillo extraño que cruzó el vidrio de sus lentes. Casi al instante levantó la cabeza, cambiando nuevamente a su expresión alegre y relajada –¡Vamos Eren! ¿De nuevo con eso? Creo que ya lo hablamos, ellas creen que tienes que hablar un poco con un profesional para poder superar tu extraña historia familiar- soltó una leve risita, a veces creo que me está tomando el pelo constantemente…  
-¡¿Me consideran un “traumado”?! ¡Por favor! ¡Como si me hubiese afectado a MÍ el desliz de mi viejo en el pasado!  
-Profundicemos nuevamente sobre ese tema Eren- Me propuso la doctora con voz relajante como para disipar mi molestia.  
-Doctora, ya lo hablamos… Al parecer, cuando Carla estaba embarazada de mí, mi viejo en medio de una borrachera fue seducido por una misteriosa y bella asiática.- Y estoy seguro que fue así, Mikasa es misteriosa y bella, aunque nunca en su vida se lo voy a decir, excepto que algún hijo de puta le rompa el corazón y yo no tenga otra opción que actuar como un hermano comprensivo… y después vaya a matar al causante a descargas eléctricas en los testículos… ok, estoy divagando, Mikasa no necesitaría que haga eso, ella lo puede hacer sola… –Por los relatos familiares esta mujer solo buscaba seducir a algún imbécil que plantara su semillita y ella pudiera cumplir su objetivo: tener un hijo. El imbécil fue Grisha, un ADN lo confirmó, y como el mundo es cruel, esta mujer murió cuando Mikasa tenía 8 años, quedando ella bajo la custodia de su padre. –Suspiré al recordar –Ahí fue que el “secretito” de Grisha salió a luz, mi mamá lo echó a la mierda, papeles van, papeles vienen, se divorciaron, y Mikasa comenzó a vivir con nosotros.  
-Es llamativo que a pesar de todo el problema generado, Carla haya adoptado a Mikasa como su hija- La sonrisa de Hanji era sincera, bueno, a veces me creo su papel de “soy tu amiga y te escucho, no solo me interesa tu dinero”.  
-Carla, digo, mi madre es una buena mujer, y no suele ser rencorosa. Sobre todo sabiendo que Mikasa era una niña inocente, y no tenía nada que ver con la situación entre su marido y ella.  
-Es cierto y está muy bien que ellas se hayan aceptado mutuamente, sin importar lo demás.  
-A todo esto, Doctora ¡¿no les parece que son ellas y no yo las que necesitan terapia?! Mikasa no la pasó nada bien, y tuvo que adaptarse a una situación sumamente incomoda con un montón de desconocidos que de repente éramos su familia, y Carla fue engañada por su marido, lo que debe haber sido un fuerte golpe a su auto estima y…  
-¡Ey!- Me interrumpió la profesional –Aquí la psicóloga soy yo, y estas dos mujeres me pagan para que el paciente seas tú, te guste o no, pequeño tauro- rodé los ojos, otra vez con lo de los signos, maldita supersticiosa. – Sigamos con otro tema, habíamos comenzado la sesión hablando de tu rechazo amoroso Eren – Me miró suspicaz, es cierto… y yo quería olvidar ese tema.  
-Lo dejemos para la próxima sesión, no quiero hablar de eso- susurré apenado  
-No creo que a tu madre le guste enterarse que desperdicias su dinero usando solo la mitad del tiempo de sesión- Maldita, no es necesario que me recuerdes que te estoy pagando…  
-No hay mucho que contar… Annie me rechazó. Dice que hace una semana comenzó a salir con el grandote ese de tercer año, el baterista de su banda- Conté mirando hacia el costado, tampoco quiero notarme muy afectado, bueno, de hecho tampoco fue tanto.  
-¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a ello? ¿Humillado? ¿Triste? ¿Con el corazón roto?- Preguntó la doctora con un tono neutral que contrastaba bastante con su pregunta, a veces si se parecía a esos psicólogos de la tele.  
-Nada de eso, es decir, Annie me gusta y de verdad me hubiese gustado intentar algo con ella, es algo que hace mucho que tenía en mi mente, pero si no se dio, creo que solo queda mirar hacia adelante- Suspiré.  
-¡Eso es tan característico de tu signo! Aunque si realmente te interesara Annie amorosamente hubieses sido más persistente, tal vez era una simple atracción.  
-Puede ser así- afirmé pensativo -es verdad que suelo ser persistente, incuso más allá del cansancio cuando algo me interesa y gusta, pero no es algo que me haya pasado en cuestión de relaciones hasta ahora, cuando las pocas chicas con las que salí me dijeron que la cosa no daba más, no insistí demasiado, tal vez no es que realmente me interesaba seguir.  
-¡Si no lo sabré! ¡Tengo más que estudiados a los de tu especie! Los toros son de mis favoritos- ¡¿Especie?! ¿Qué piensa esta loca que somos sus pacientes? Ok, seguiré ignorando ese extraño comportamiento que tiene a veces – ¿Sabes Eren? creo que lo mejor es que hagas algunas actividades nuevas, veas gente distinta además de tus amigos y compañeros de la universidad, tal vez te ayude a dispersarte e incluso a enfocar tu atención en nuevas personas- vio que abría la boca para hablar y me calló ¡¿que acaso no le pago para escucharme?! -Sé que amas tu comodidad actual y te gusta dejar tus tiempos como están ahora –Ok, es justo lo que estaba por decir –Pero tal vez sea realmente favorable para ti. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?  
La miré pensativo, no sé si tengo ganas de agregar actividades a mi cómodo horario, pero ahora que lo considero…  
-Estudias diseño gráfico, ¿verdad? Creo que un taller de dibujo puede ser algo muy recreativo y complementaría muy bien con tus estudios, esta academia tiene talleres de todo tipo, con gran variedad horaria. Incluso entraron nuevos profesores a trabajar, conozco a algunos y son de nivel y renombre internacional, si les dices que eres paciente mío tal vez hasta te hagan descuento- me entregó un folleto con expresión de modelo de publicidad, provocándome un tic en el ojo: primero; no creo tener ganas de que todo el mundo sepa que voy a una psicóloga, menos que sepan quién es y segundo; ¿¿acaso los psicólogos tienen convenios con empresas e instituciones según las necesidades de sus pobres pacientes?! Esto de lucrar con la salud de las personas supera los niveles pensados por la gente normal.  
-OK, lo pensaré- dije tomando el papel con desconfianza. La doctora Hanji miró el reloj.  
-¡Bien! Creo que es todo por hoy. Espero tomes en cuenta mi consejo y tengas cosas nuevas que contarme la semana que viene- Descaradamente la “profesional” soltó un exagerado bostezo y se estiró ¡¿acaso esta aprovechadora de la inocencia humana se está burlando de mí?! ¿Intenta decirme que mi vida es aburrida? –Byee-Sacudió su mano saludando con voz cantarina. Yo me retiré haciendo solo un gesto de despedida ante su efusivo y “poco profesional” saludo.

Veinte minutos me llevó llegar a mi casa en mi bicicleta, y ya había anochecido, eran las 21hs. Al bajar de mi ecológico vehículo para abrir el portón de mi hogar, me encontré con Mikasa bajando de su no-tan-ecológico vehículo, una moto negra.  
-Que tal tu sesión?- preguntó luego de sacarse su casco, su corto cabello negro, era tan lacio que se acomodaba prácticamente solo, eso era una gran ventaja, porque no es una chica que cuide mucho su estética.  
-Buenas noches querida hermana- saludé sarcástico mientras la seguía para guardar nuestros medios de transporte en el garaje y abrir finalmente la puerta para entrar en la vivienda. –Bien, estuvo normal, deberías intentarlo- la miré con algo de reproche, ella me ignoró olímpicamente mientras procedía a sacarse su campera de cuero y esa bufanda roja que le regalé en el primer cumpleaños que pasó con mi familia, no sé porque le tiene tanto apego, los días están comenzando a hacerse un poco más fríos, pero no tanto… Venia de trabajar, por lo tanto aun llevaba el uniforme del café donde era bandejera de medio tiempo: un pantalón bordó y una camisa blanca con el nombre del lugar bordado “La Creciente”. Realmente debe ser complicado andar por la calle cargando una bandeja con pedidos, en una sola mano, en mi opinión se requiere mucho equilibrio, en fin, para Mikasa debe ser muy simple, no solo porque hace un año trabaja de esa manera sino también porque en general todo lo que hace le sale bien… demasiado bien… maldita perfecta y superdotada hermana.

La noche pasó tranquila, simplemente cenamos, y nos fuimos a descansar sin cruzar más que un par de palabras. Al día siguiente partimos a la universidad como de costumbre, Mikasa me llevaba en su motocicleta. Estamos en la misma facultad, la de “Artes Contemporáneas y Musicales”, ella estudia Cine y Artes visuales, mientras yo me encuentro en Diseño Gráfico, ambos cursando segundo año. Nos encontrábamos bajando de la moto, ya estacionada y quitando nuestros cascos cuando otra motocicleta con dos personas estacionó al lado. Los dos eran muchachos altos y también llevaban un casco cada uno, bufé con molestia al ver quién era el conductor.  
-¡Ey Mikasa! Sigues consistiendo de esa manera a este idiota, deberías dejarlo venir caminando o en bicicleta para que mejore un poco su resistencia - El estúpido castaño de rostro alargado, compañero y amigo de Mikasa le hablaba de mí, como solia hacerlo cuando nos veía juntos, provocándome ganas de golpearlo, aunque eso era algo que tenía ganas de hacerle solamente por ser el.  
-Estoy aquí cara de caballo- le dije entre dientes y mirándolo con rencor. Llevaba unos jeans y un buzo con cierre adelante y rayas anchas horizontales azul y negras.  
-¡Hola chicos!- exclamó el segundo chico, era ese amable pecoso que siempre estaba con este idiota, ambos estudiantes de Cine y compañeros de Mikasa.  
-Hola Jean, Marko- saludó educadamente mi hermana. –Nos vemos luego Eren, tu primera clase está por comenzar y estabas bastante flojo en esa materia –Mikasa tiene la manía de revisar mis apuntes, carpetas e incluso saber cómo voy en las materias… -Nosotros seguiremos con nuestro proyecto de Lenguaje Audiovisual hasta la hora de entrada a nuestras clases teóricas.- Hizo un breve saludo con la mano y se retiraron al donde se encontraban las islas de edición de la facultad.  
Las clases del día transcurrieron sin mucho que decir además de la incómoda situación de tener que compartirlas con Annie, lo peor es que cursábamos las mismas materias, los mismos horarios incluso de sentaba a mi altura solamente dos filas adelante. Por suerte no hubo mucho más contacto visual que un par de veces que casualmente se giró. Annie fue muy justa conmigo, a pesar de su inexpresividad y de parecer constantemente aburrida, su rechazo ante mi invitación a salir fue directo, pero sin llegar a lo hiriente, dijo que lo sentía, pero que en este momento se encontraba comenzando algo con alguien, y ese alguien era el altísimo Bertholdt Fubar, un atlético estudiante de tercer año en nuestra carrera. Sabía tocaba la batería en la banda que hace poco formaron Annie junto con algunos chicos de la facultad. Aunque todo haya sido muy tranquilo, y no es que me encontraba “dolido” con ella, la situación me resultaba un poco vergonzosa, asique antes de mi última clase decidí dirigirme a la facultad de Ciencias Jurídicas, sabía que mi amigo de la infancia, Armin, tenía un rato libre, por lo tanto decidí buscarlo.  
La facultad de Armin, no se encontraba lejos de la de Artes dentro del campus, pero realmente había una marcada diferencia en el estilo, no solo de los alumnos y profesores, sino también en la decoración y arquitectura. La mayoría de los estudiantes iban de ropa de vestir, no tan formales como cuando les tocaba rendir alguna materia, pero si manteniendo una línea.  
Busqué un poco con la mirada. Ahí estaba mi pequeño gran amigo Armin, un rubio de corte de cabello que parecía medido con una pelela*, es totalmente fuera de moda, pero extrañamente a él le queda bien. Se encontraba concentrado leyendo en uno de los bancos frente a su facultad, sin hacer mayor lio me dirigí a él y me senté a su lado.  
-Hola Eren- saludó sin perder concentración en su estudio, conozco las manías de este sujeto como si fueran mías (aunque las mías sean muy diferentes y sobre todo mucho menos productivas), tenía que esperar que terminara el capítulo que leía para que habláramos.  
-Hola Armin- saludé en tono calmado, no pasó un minuto para que el chico cierre el libro y dirija sus enormes ojos azules hacia mí.  
-Otra vez salteándote la última clase de los miércoles… no creo que vaya a irte muy bien este cuatrimestre- me reprochó el maníaco de los estudios.  
-No todos podemos ser unos fanáticos del estudio como tú, además… me encontraba en una situación extraña…-tomé aire-Ayer invité a salir a Annie, y me rechazó…  
-Ya veo… -Su expresión no mostró mayores cambios, a lo que pestañé un par de veces, descolocado ante su actitud  
-¡¿No se supone que debería estar más preocupado por la vida amorosa de tu mejor amigo?!  
-No te veo muy afectado, simplemente la resignación acostumbrada ante tus fracasos amorosos- contestó entre risitas ¿“Fracasos amorosos”? ¡Ni que fueran muchos! Solo unos tres… cuatro… ok, con este cinco.  
-De todas formas deberías mostrar más interés ¡se supone que soy una de las personas más importantes de tu vida!  
-Como digas Eren- El idiota aun sonreía, ¿alguien me pintó un payaso en la cara? ¡Acaban de romperme el corazón! Bueno… no tanto pero… -¿Esperas a Mikasa?- me preguntó  
-Así es, tal vez le pida que me lleve a inscribirme a un taller de dibujo- acabo de tomar esa decisión, nada se pierde con intentar.  
-¡Me perece una idea GENIAL Eren!- Ahora si mostraba entusiasmo por algo referente a mi persona…-¡Seria un gran complemente para tu carrera!- Ah… siempre el señor estudio interfiriendo en mi relación con mi mejor amigo, ok, ya es costumbre.  
-¡Eren!- es escuchó una voz femenina llamándome, era Mikasa – ¡Armin! Me alegra verte- sonrió, ciertamente estos dos también son muy amigos, de hecho nos llamaban el trio maravilla en nuestros años escolares, no porque seamos realmente buenos en algo… está bien… yo no soy realmente bueno en algo… lo dejemos así por ahora –Te salteaste otra vez la última clase, ¿verdad? Vamos a hablar seriamente de eso antes que me vaya a trabajar- Me reprochó, si… Mikasa será muy genial pero lleva una vieja interna que es más fuerte que ella.  
-De eso quería hablarte, podrías acercarme a la escuela de artes plásticas?  
-¿La academia Ilse Langnar*? ¿Para qué? –preguntó ella mirándome con desconfianza.  
-Decidí comenzar un taller de dibujo, me vendría bien una distención- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.  
-Me parece una buena iniciativa, después de todo siempre fuiste buen dibujante- léase “tus dibujos siempre quedaban bien después que yo los corregía” –vamos.  
Nos dirigimos donde estaba estacionada la moto de Mikasa, Jean y Marko nos esperaban ahí, junto a la moto del idiota cara de caballo, está bien, somos amigos desde el secundario, pero extrañamente nuestra relación de basó en insultos, golpes y maltratos, nuestras personalidades tal vez chocan mucho, sumando que el enfermo nunca le quita los ojos de encima a mi hermana… maldito acosador…  
-¡Finalmente llegan! Mikasa, dejamos a Marko y al nenito de mamá y vamos a “lo nuestro”- solamente solté aire y miré Jean con mi mayor cara de desprecio, quiero ir a inscribirme con mi mejor energía, no la voy a gastar en el caballo y sus estúpidos insultos, y menos en interesarme que tiene con mi hermana… ESPEREN dijo ¿“lo suyo”?  
-Jean y yo tenemos que terminar de hacer unos “inserts”* para el proyecto- Explicó Mikasa subiendo a su moto, la seguí de manera pausada –Marko tiene un compromiso y no puede acompañarnos, tenemos que ir ahora, sino se me hará tarde para el trabajo. –diciendo esto puso en marcha la moto, siendo seguidos por los otros dos individuos.  
Diez minutos de andar a una velocidad prudente llegamos al primer destino, y era donde yo me bajaba, me quité el casco y Mikasa lo enganchó en su brazo. No soy amante de las motos, pero realmente es una comodidad que mi hermana tenga una y que, aunque a veces sea insoportable, sea tan atenta conmigo.  
-¡Tengan cuidado con la policía! ¡Seguramente con la pinta que llevan los tres los detienen sospechosos de ser pandilleros!- bromeé al bajar, Jean levantó el dedo medio de su mano izquierda mientras sonreía y Marko lanzaba una carcajada. Mikasa solo volvió a arrancar la moto y fue seguida por el otro idiota. Paz y tranquilidad por un par de horas.  
Ingresé al edificio, tenía una estructura clásica y era bastante grande, la vez le faltaba un par de reparaciones a la fachada, pero le daba un estilo más “bohemio” al lugar. Estaba lleno de murales e intervenciones, más incluso que en mi facultad. Adentro se encontraban grupos de estudiantes con estilos de vestir que variaban entre lo de “moda”, lo “hippie” y hasta lo más “excéntrico”. Le pregunté a una muchacha de cabello desmechado y con mechas rosas y azules donde podía inscribirme para los talleres y me señaló una pequeña oficina. Agradecí y me dirigí a ella. Dentro de la oficina me encontré con una mujer de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos color miel. Me vio entrar y sonrió amablemente.  
-Buenas tardes joven ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó sonriendo. Le sonreí amablemente yo también.  
-Quería inscribirme en el taller de dibujo.  
-¡Claro! No habría problema, las inscripciones están abiertas los primeros días de cada mes, asique entraría cómodamente en este grupo, tenemos clases durante las tarde y las mañanas, y son una vez por semana- me mostró los horarios, debía elegir a la tarde, ya que durante la mañana cursaba en la facultad.  
-¿Hay cupos para los jueves por la tarde?- pregunté levantando la mirada del papel con los horarios disponibles, la mujer sonriente asintió –entonces me gustaría inscribirme- dije con un poco de entusiasmo, a medida que pasaba los minutos en esa escuela, un presentimiento de que algo interesante podía pasar me invadía, no hay explicación para eso, simplemente así lo sentía.  
-¡Tenemos un nuevo estudiante entonces! Bienvenido-Sonrió para luego tomar mis datos, y cobrarme una simbólica inscripción. Por lo general las escuelas públicas de ese tipo no pedían más que el pago de una suma bastante baja para el seguro y el mantenimiento del lugar, al fin y al cabo, eran subvencionados –Ahora me presento, soy Petra- se levantó de su asiento, realmente era pequeña de estatura, y estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, largo, y lleno de bordados en el mismo color, mientras un cinto marrón adornaba la zona de la cintura baja. También llevaba un collar con una piedra verde, no soy un especialista en moda, pero me gusta su estilo. –Si quieres y ya que estas aquí puedes darle un recorrido a la escuela.  
-¡Muchas gracias Petra!- La mujer me inspiraba confianza, además de ser súper amable –¡Nos vemos!- La saludé y salí enérgico a darle una vuelta a las sencillas pero atractivas instalaciones. Pude ver que había estudiantes en las aulas, algunos en clases como cerámica, modelado, incluso confección de indumentaria, otros se encontraban solos o en grupos pequeños, seguramente practicando. En esta escuela no solo hay talleres, sino también carreras, que lógicamente requiere mucho más esfuerzo y horas de estudio en la institución, casi como una carrera universitaria.  
Una sensación de calidez recorrió mi pecho, creo que el ambiente del lugar me entusiasmaba, siempre me gustó muchísimo todo lo referente al arte, pero nunca consideré la posibilidad de estudiar algo así en particular. Es cierto que mi carrera es muy creativa, pero considerando que es muy poco lo que se hace de manera “artesanal” debido a los avances en materia digital, por lo menos en lo que al diseño compete, perdí mucha práctica en esa faceta mía. Incluso en lo que a la música respecta, apenas si toco en la soledad de mi habitación, y evitando hasta que Mikasa me escuche, solo para no olvidar aquello que mi madre me enseñó con tanta dedicación, pero nada de lo que pudiera sentirme orgulloso de mostrar, excepto tal vez, cuando me acompañaba la voz de una amiga de la facultad.  
Recorrí un largo pasillo, donde había salas más pequeñas, algunas con atriles y otras solo con cuadros. Perecían pequeños depósitos de trabajos, con solo una puerta y una ventana al pasillo por el que caminaba, cuya única función seguramente sería la entrada de aire. Esa ventana me permitía ver lo que había dentro. Estaba a punto de volver, cuando vi por la ventana del último cuartito una sombra moverse. Curioso me acerqué. Dentro de la habitación solo había unos cuantos bocetos y un atril, donde un hombre de espaldas a mi dibujaba una mujer con alas, un ángel desnudo en blanco y negro, con un increíble trabajo de sombras. Me admiré de la grandiosa habilidad con el lápiz, que le estaba dando un acabado hermoso al trabajo. Ví bocetado también lo que sería el título del dibujo “Die Flügel der Freiheit” que traduciéndolo del alemán seria “Las Alas de la Libertad” el tener familia alemana, y el que en una época mi madre me obligue a estudiar el idioma a veces sirve de algo. Parece que en algún momento de los que estuve concentrado observando dibujar a este llamativo personaje, el dibujante captó mi presencia, porque giró un poco y pude apreciar su perfil: su rostro era blanco, contrastando con su cabello negro cortado al estilo militar. Sus ojos eran pequeños y serios, de un tono… ¿gris? y sus labios sumamente finos al igual que su nariz, me golpeé mentalmente por encontrarme observando con tanta fascinación al desconocido, pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre se levantó de su lugar mirándome molesto ¡vaya que estaba molesto! Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una expresión que hizo estremecerme, pero también sentí un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago… no podía dejar de mirarlo, seguramente se debía no solo a que era muy atractivo, sino también muy pequeño… ¿Un momento? ¡¿Que hago pensando que es atractivo?! Seguro se debe a la gran admiración por sus habilidades, tiene que ser eso, una MUY HETEROSEXUAL ADIMIRACION de un hombre hacia las habilidades de otro, nada raro.  
-¡¿Que mierda estas espiando, mocoso?!- preguntó el artista, con un tono enfadado, su voz grabe y monótona se clavó en mis oídos, sumando otro atractivo a mi nuevo “objeto de… admiración”.  
~~CONTINUARÁ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Bien! Finalmente publico el primer capítulo de mi primer fic en años… Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora vamos con algunas aclaraciones:
> 
> *Siempre me pareció que Armin tenia look de “corte pelela” como solían decir cuando iba a la primaria, refiriéndose a que habían usado de molde una especie de palangana que se usa para que los bebes hagan sus primeras… necesidades.  
> *El nombre que le puse a la academia es el del personaje que aparece en el OVA de Shingeki, el cual no voy a spoilear, pero podría ser que se la considere una “Martir” y siempre usan nombres de personajes así para las instituciones (y las calles, y las plazas… etc).  
> *Insert es el termino para referirse a las tomas cortas que se usan generalmente para separar escenas en la edición de algún trabajo audiovisual.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :DDD


End file.
